towerboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Terezi Pyrope
Terezi Pyrope is a troll/dragon hybrid whose objective is to keep Karkat Vantas contained within his tower, or if he escapes, to return him to his imprisonment. She is the most popular character in Towerbound. History Genesis Terezi was not always a hybrid creature. Originally, she was a normal troll, whose occupation was lawfully contracted bounty hunting, wherein she was restricted by a code of ethics. At only 5 ft tall her targets often underestimated her abilities, but her tenacity and decisive strikes eventually garnered her a reputation within her community. Her final contract was an assassination upon a decoy target - she was captured by a mercenary gang and taken to their hideout, whereupon she was tortured to within an inch of her life. She was scheduled for execution - but moments before the blade came down, Vriska Serket attacked Terezi's captors and leveled their hideout, killing all of their members. While she was combing the ruins for any survivors she found Terezi tied to the chopping block, still awaiting execution. In a rare display of pity, Vriska took her back to her lair and healed her back to health. After this she swore her life to Vriska's service. The Transformation Vriska used Terezi to carry out violent tasks she herself could not do. She began to enchant Terezi with small amounts of magic to boost her combat abilities - a combination which, when combined with her new-found freedom from her prior code of ethics, resulted in her becoming one of the deadliest entities alive at the time. However, she slowly became addicted to the power she wielded - as Vriska enchanted her more and more she became unsatisfied with her current abilities. She wanted to be the most powerful entity in the mortal realm. Vriska scoured the land for magical rituals, spells, potions, and rites. Eventually, she struck gold - ancient relics once used by the Psiioniic. Combining the most desirable parts of the items she found, she managed to create a rite that would, when executed, transform Terezi into a draconic hybrid being many times as tall as she was currently. When aproached with the opportunity, Terezi swiftly agreed. However, the notes detailing the rite and how it was performed were all destroyed in the transformation through a combination of her sudden growth and her new ability to breathe fire, making the rite unrepeatable. Vriska, however, was somewhat concerned about Terezi's power; when you control an entity many times more powerful than you yourself are, are you actually in control? Thus, she installed a disobedience deterrence device onto Terezi, which she would activate if she ever threatened disloyalty. The effects this device would have upon Terezi are not currently known. Karkat's Warden After Vriska captured and imprisoned Karkat Vantas, she assigned Terezi to guard his tower, with her overriding directive being to keep him locked up. As both the last line of defense against any potential rescuers and the entity that would re-capture Karkat should he ever escape, she performed her duty with minimal effort. This ease, however, did not suit her. She bored easily and required a challenge to keep her entertained. Thus, she took to the practice of deliberately allowing Karkat to escape, sometimes even telegraphing her intent to turn a blind eye to his actions. This did give her something to do with her time, but it did not sate her desires. Terezi began to roaming the land, causing wanton destruction wherever she went, always returning to her post before her charge could get anywhere. Over time these excursions became more frequent, to the point where several kingdoms were completely wiped out through her actions alone. She sometimes looted the riches of the settlements she destroyed, keeping the spoils in a large cavern linked to the catacombs. As time went on she became bored of even this, seeking a more personal touch to her destruction. She began consuming sentient beings, and found that she derived great pleasure from the act. The sight of her consuming mortals gradually became a standard occurrence during her attacks. Her reputation spread throughout the land, and now every king or queen fears the day when the giant dragon will come for them. Relationship with Karkat Despite her objective, Terezi does not hate Karkat. She enjoys talking with him, teasing him - whatever. Indeed, she personally dislikes having to keep Karkat locked up in his tower, but her loyalty to Vriska overshadows her personal distaste. Draconian Rising Following Karkat's escape and Terezi's defeat at the hands of Kanaya Maryam, she returned to Vriska with the intent of becoming even more powerful in order to recapture her charge. Vriska gave her a potion that caused her to grow, but after so long with no measurable growth in her power the substance re-ignited her addiction to gaining power in a big way. She ransacked Vriska's abode for any more of the potion, and by the time all the samples were gone she had grown to about 750 times her prior height. The tallest mountain on the planet only came up to her ankle. Knowing that she was now many more times as powerful as Vriska, she no longer felt an obligation to immediately re-capture Karkat. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Abilities Being a fusion between troll and dragon, Terezi possesses abilities derived from her non-native half. * She possesses wings that allow her to take flight. These emerge from her back when needed, but are often furled inside her body. * She can breathe orange-white fire, incinerating her targets. ** This has since been upgraded to a blue-white flame after she devoured Vriska's potion stores and grew to her current height, increasing its temperature and thus its lethality. In addition to this, she has developed powerful and unpredictable alternate breaths such as ones that can freeze, electrocute, spread supernatural darkness, create holes in the fabric of space, and shrink anything it touches to a fraction of it's previous size. She currently has little to no control over these alternate breaths though. * Her scales are nearly impervious to conventional weapons fire - even mounted crossbows that fire arrows half the length of an adult human cannot pierce her. ** Her stomach walls possess the same fortitude as her exterior does, ensuring prey that is consumed alive cannot harm her in the short time they have before they are digested. Character Differences from Homestuck After Terezi swore her loyalty to Vriska, she gave up her fanatical devotion to the law - it was no longer compatible with her actions. She still believes that people should follow laws and rules, but she considers herself exempt from them due to her blood oath taking precedence. Following the rite that transformed her into a draconic hybrid, a shift in her personality occurred. She became sybaritic and unrestrained in her actions, and gradually began to care less and less for the well-being of others - to the point where she would consume them simply because she was bored. Works Containing this Character go here